Sunny (matahariku)
by teukiechu
Summary: ff gaje dan castpun gaje


_**aku melihatnya, akhirnya setelah sekian lama. dia begitu  
cantik, malah lebih cantik dari pertama kali aku mengenalnya. aku merasa ada  
yang hilang dari dirinya, Mentariku yang selalu ku rindukan. Tapi sekarang apa  
yang harus aku perbuat? apa dia bisa menerima kedatanganku setelah aku  
meninggalkannya dan membuat dia kecewa.  
**_

FLASHBACK ON

"Hai, kamu siapa?" seorang gadis cantik  
menghampiriku yang tengah duduk disebuah batu besar sambil melukis keindahan  
perkebunan teh.  
"Aku, Lee Donghae. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku  
Donghae" jawabku datar.  
"Hai, Donghae? kamu baru ya pindah ke sini?"  
tanya-nya lagi tapi kali ini ia memamerkan sebuah senyum manis yang mampu  
mengalihkan duniaku (ceilah….!). ku hentikan sejenak aktivitas melukisku dan  
aku memandang gadis itu.  
" lebih tepatnya aku lagi liburan di sini. Aku dari  
Seoul"  
"Waw…! ternyata ada juga anak kota jaman sekarang  
yang mau liburan ke tempat sunyi seperti ini" ucapnya dengan nada polos.  
"emang kenapa? gak ada yang salah kok dari kota kecil  
ini. di sini indah, sejuk,dan…."  
"Dan apa, Donghae-ah" tanya gadis itu penasaran.  
"ah sudahlah. banyak nanya, kamu sendiri belum menyebut  
nama"  
Gadis itu menepuk jidatnya "Oh iya. maaf! aku Mentari,  
aku asli Indonesia tapi kalau kau kesulitan menyebut namaku, kau bisa memanggilku  
Sunny, kurang lebih artinya samalah" gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan  
aku menyambutnya sambil menahan tawa tapi sepertinya Mentari tahu.  
"Mentari? Apa itu?" tanyaku merasa asing dengan kata  
itu, sepertinya itu bukan bahasa Korea.  
"Ne, mentari itu artinya Matahari"  
"mmmmppphhhhhh" aku mencoba menahan tawaku.  
"Kenapa? ada yang lucu dari nama aku?"  
"Hahaha! wkwkwkwkwk…..! ya iyalah. heran! masih  
ada aja orang tua yang mau ngasih nama itu ke anaknya" ucapku kelepasan,  
namun aku menyadari bahwa aku telah melakukan kesalahan.  
"ke…na…pa. aku salah ya, Sunny-ah"  
Sunny menghapus air air matanya, lalu mencoba untuk  
tersenyum. "Panggil, Sunny saja, Hae-ah. ya udah! aku harus membantu eyang  
memetik daun teh. semoga kamu betah ya di sini"  
"Sunny…!" panggilku sebelum dia pergi.  
"Kamu mau khan bantuin aku lebih mengenal tempat  
ini"  
Sunnyi diam, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Tunggu aku  
besok jam 5 pagi di sini"  
"Hah! sepagi itu? gila"  
"Ya udah kali gak mau"  
"Iya deh" akhirnya aku setuju.  
keesokan harinya…  
"udah siap?" tiba-tiba mentari muncul  
dibelakangku. aku yang saat itu sedang asyik melukis jadi kaget.  
"kau membuatku kaget saja" ujarku.  
"Hey, lukisan kamu bagus juga" sunny mengambil  
buku sketsaku.  
"Yah! hanya ini satu2nya kemampuan yang bisa aku  
, btw kau mau mengajakku ke mana sepagi buta kayak gini"  
"Kamu bisa naik sepeda khan?"  
"Ye, ditanya kok malah balik nanya sih. emang kenapa  
kalo bisa?"  
"Syukurlah. jadi aku nggak perlu ngebonceng kamu. tuh  
sepeda yang bisa kamu pake" Mentari menunjuk sebuah sepeda yang ditenteng  
seoseorang.  
"Kenapa harus naik sepeda sih"  
"Emang kamu sanggup jalan kaki buat muterin perkebunan  
yang luasnya berhektar2 ini? Udah ah! yuk berangkat"  
aku tak punya pilihan selain mengikutinyai, entah apa yang  
ada dipikirannya saat ini. Aku merapatkan jaket, udara di perkebunan ini memang  
sangat dingin apalagi di jam sepagi ini. Aku mengayuh sepeda dengan sekuat  
tenaga tapi aku tidak bisa melampauinya. sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan  
sepeda, beda denganku. aku terakhir bersepeda saat mengikuti lomba untuk  
memperingati Ulang Tahun Seoul.  
"Dasar lamban, masa kejar cewek nggak bisa"  
ledeknya saat aku tertinggal cukup jauh.  
"jangan ngomong sembarangan ya" ku tambah laju  
kecepatan sepeda, namun dia justru memperlambat lajunya.  
"Udah! nggak perlu buru-buru, Hae"  
"Lho, kenapa?"  
Sunny turun dari sepedanya dan baru ku sadari ternyata ada  
danau di sekeliling perkebunan teh itu. Pemandangan indah yang tak dapat kuluks  
dengan kata-kata bahkan mungkin tak dapat ku tuangkan dalam kanvasku, aku cuma  
bisa takjub dalam hati. ku lihat Sunny memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup  
udara pagi. aku mengikuti apa yang mentari lakukan.  
"Apa yang kamu rasakan…..?" tanya-nyai  
tiba-tiba. ku buka mataku tapi Sunnyi masih terus memejamkan mata.  
"tidak ada yang istimewa selain keindahan  
pemandangannya" jawabku.  
"berarti kamu tidak merasakan apa yang aku  
rasakan"  
"emang kamu ngerasa apa"  
"KETENANGAN. Aku merasakan ketenangan dan damai.  
seolah-olah kesedihan dan beban yang aku rasakan menghilang"  
ucapan yeoja ini cukup mengena di hatiku. apa mungkin gadis  
yang selalu memamerkan senyum manis itu punya beban. apakah sama dengan beban  
yang menghimpitku selama ini.  
"Pejamkan matamu, Hae dan rasakan udara pagi ini  
menyatu dalam tubuhmu, paru-parumu, jantungmu, dan seluruh organ tubuhmu.  
hilangkan sejenak pikiran yang menghimpitmu"  
Aku masih bingung akan maksud-nya. apa mungkin masalah bisa  
hilang hanya dengan memejamkan mata. namun kupilih untuk menuruti ucapan  
Mentari. ku pejamkan mataku, lalu ku coba untuk menarik nafas dalam dalam.  
rasanya ada yang berbeda dari yang pertama  
"sekarang, apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang?"  
"belum cukup terasa tapi ada yang berbeda"  
"kalau begitu cobalah untuk lebih santai"  
Aku menurutinya. aku mencoba menghanyutkan pikiranku pada  
hamparan danau lalu perlahan-lahan ku buka mataku. sekali lagi aku takjub.  
kabut tipis menyelimuti pepohonan-pepohonan menambah indahnya pemandangan  
dihadapanku. dan aku juga melihat Sunnyi tersenyum di hadapanku. ku rasa orang  
tuanya tak salah memberinya nama Sunnyi. pribadi dan senyumannya begitu hangat  
hingga rasa dingin tak lagi menghinggapi tubuhku.  
"Gomawo, Sunny-ah"  
"Untuk?"  
"Untuk hari ini. entah sudah berapa lama aku tak merasa  
senyaman ini"  
"Oh…! cheomanneyo, Donghae"  
Lalu kami hanyut dalam tawa.  
Hari demi hari berlalu, tak terasa aku sudah lima hari berada  
di sini dan mengenal Sunny. tiap hari, dia menemaniku, mengajakku ke tempat  
yang selama ini tidak pernah ku lihat, dan dia juga mengajarkanku banyak hal.  
"Sunnyi, entah dengan apa aku harus berterima kasih  
karena kamu sudah membantuku mengenal banyak hal"  
"tidak perlu dengan apa-apa, Hae. aku senang bisa  
menemani kamu dan mengenalmu" dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku.  
"eh, lihat itu. ada banyak kunang-kunang"  
"di danau ini kalau malam hari memang banyak  
kunang-kunang"  
"Tapi kenapa kemarin-kemarin tidak ada?"  
"Mungkin, dia malu kali sama kamu"  
"Hahaha! kamu ada-ada aja"  
tak bisa ku bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku sejak mengenal  
Sunny, ku rasa aku telah jatuh hati padanya. ada banyak hal yang membuatnya  
berbeda dari gadis-gadis Seoul yang ku kenal. aku pernah bertanya padanya soal  
mengapa ia tidak memanfaatkan kecantikannya untuk menjadi artis. namun tahukah  
kalian apa jawabannya? dia berkata "buat apa? dunia itu tidak akan  
membuatku merasa nyaman?  
"Kenapa? bukannya dunia itu bisa membuat kita berkelimangan  
materi, terkenal, populuaritas dan sebagainya yang tidak akan bisa kamu  
bayangkan"  
"Apa kamu pikir materi, popularitas itu penting? tidak.  
ada banyak hal yang bisa membuat kita bahagia selain itu?"  
"Apa?"  
"Cinta, kasih sayang, dan kenyamanan. untuk apa kamu  
mendapatkan semuanya tapi kamu tidak punya cinta untuk berjuang, kasih sayang  
untuk lebih bisa menghargai orang lain dan rasa nyaman dengan apa yang kamu  
kerjakan"  
kata-kata itu benar-benar merasuki pikiranku bak sebuah  
virus, aku rasa apa yang ia katakan benar"  
"Lagian aku nggak mau jadi palsu, Hae?"  
"Palsu maksud kamu?"  
"Aku nggak mau berpura-pura tegar di depan media agar  
image-ku terjaga"  
Benar! Sunny benar. untuk apa kita terlihat beda di depan  
orang sementara itu bukan diri kita. buat apa kita jadi orang lain di depan  
orang-orang untuk terlihat baik. untuk apa semua itu. aah! tak salah memang  
jika aku memilih Sunny menjadi teman.  
"kamu mikirin apa, Hae?"  
pertanyaan Mentari menyadarkan aku dari lamunan. "tidak  
mikirin apa-apa kok"  
aku menangkap mencoba menangkap knang-kunang yang ada di  
hadapanku.  
"jangan"  
"kenapa?:  
"kasihan. lagian percuma. mereka hanya dapat hidup 1  
hari jadi biarkan mereka menerangi tempat ini di waktu yang mereka miliki.  
aku mengerti walau saat itu aku baru tahu tentang usia  
kunang-kunang (author juga baru tahu kalo umur kunang kunang cumin sehari)  
"Sunny-ah…! lusa aku harus pulang. masa liburanku  
sudah habis" sepertinya kaget mendengar ucapanku, terlihat dari reaskinya  
yang mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku lalu menjaga jarak.  
"kamu mau ninggalin aku, Hae…?"  
"tidak ada alasan buat aku tinggal di sini"  
"lantas bagaimana dengan aku?"  
"apa maksud kamu…..?"  
Diai tidak menjawab, justru ia berlari meninggalkanku tapi  
masih sempat ku lihat air matanya menetes.  
"SUNNY….!" teriakku sambil  
mengejarnya, namun sia-sia. sulit bgiku mengejarnya dalam keadaan gelap  
sejak saat itu diai tidak mau menemuiku sampai pada akhirnya  
aku harus kembali ke Seoul. saat di stasiun baru aku melihatnya. sungguh suatu  
hal yang menggembirakan bagiku. aku menghampirinya.  
"Jadi, kamu benar-benar mau meninggalkanku?"  
"Mianhae, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama di  
sini…"  
"Kalau begitu, pergilah. anggap tidak pernah ada  
apa-apa di antara kita" ucapnya dengan nada marah.  
" memang tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita dan tidak  
boleh ada apa-apa diantara kita. tapi aku senang bisa mengenalmu. aku jadi tahu  
bagaimana buruknya kesepian itu. kesepian yang selama ini aku rasakan, semejak  
aku ada di sini, aku bisa melupakan itu"

tanpa ku sadari, tanganku bergerak. ku sentuh wajah Sunnyai  
yang menangis lalu ku sapu air matanya.

"aku tidak punya alasan untuk tinggal tapi aku punya  
alasan untuk kembali ke tampat ini lagi. aku akan kembali untuk kamu"

"buat apa kamu kembali. bukannya kamu bilang tidak  
boleh ada apa2 di antara kita" sepertinya sangat emosi. dia menepis  
tanganku dengan kasar.

"mianhaei, tapi yakinlah aku akan kembali untukmu"  
ucapku dalam hati sambil menahan rasa sakit hatiku akan sikapnya tadi

mengenalmu begitu indah  
bersamamu begitu bermakna  
bukannya aku tak ingin mencintaimu  
tapi mungkin rasa itu harus aku tekan  
sebab aku masih takut percaya akan cinta  
satu hal yang ku inginkan  
jangan redupkan cahayamu, MENTARI-ku  
sinari dan hangatkan aku dengan senyummu  
bersama kenangan kebersamaan kita  
aku akan selalu mengingat dan menyimpat  
kehangatanmu

(kali ini yang make karakter aku adalah Sunny)

aku melihatnya. Ya aku melihat cowok itu. orang yang dua  
tahun ini selalu ku nanti. Rasa rindu tiba-tiba menghinggapiku. aku ingin  
memeluknya namun bayangan kejadian itu membuyarkan niatku. Hatiku terlanjur  
sakit untuk itu, lagian aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, aku yang sekarang  
bukanlah aku yang dulu.

"Sunny…." Donghae menghampiriku dengan  
ekspresi wajah kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Mentari-ku?" Donghae  
menyentuh wajah sebelah kananku yang sakit.

"sudahlah, nak. Dia tidak akan bisa menjawabmu. mungkin  
dia bisa mendengarmu atau bahkan melihatmu, tapi dia tidak bisa menjawab  
pertanyaanmu" Park ahjumma, orang yang mejagaku setahun belakangan ini  
menghampiri kami.

"Ahjumma siapa?"

"kamu bisa panggil Park Ahjumma, saya tetangga  
Sunny"

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Sunny?"

"Tahun lalu nenek nyai,keluarga satu-satunya yang ia  
miliki meninggal. sejak neneknya meninggal, dia jadi pribadi yang rapuh dan  
tidak punya semangat hidup. Lalu dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri dengan membakar  
dirinya, namun digagalkan oleh warga tapi sayang, kamu bisa lihat sendiri khan?  
wajah sebelah kanannya rusak, dan mata kanannya juga rusak, untung tidak dengan  
mata kirinya. tapi sejak kejadian itu, Sunny seperti orang yang lumpuh. dia  
tidak bicara, tidak bergerak padahal dokter bilang tidak ada luka serius selain  
di wajah dan matanya itu"

Ku lihat Donghae menitikkan air mata, lalu ia memelukku  
erat.

"Maafin aku, Sunnyi. seharusnya aku tidak ninggalin  
kamu, seharusnya aku ada menyemangati kamu. Sunny, aku mohon" ucapnya  
sambil terisak.

"Kamu mengenal Sunny dengan baik?"

"Ahjumma! ijinkan saya yang merawatnyai"  
pinta-nya.

"Tapi…"

"saya mohon. berikan saya waktu untuk menebus kesalahan  
saya"

Park Ahjumma tertunduk namun tak lama kemudian dia  
mengangguk.

"Jaga dia baik-baik, nak"

"Pasti, Gomawo Ahjumma"

sebenarnya aku ingin berontak tapi tangan dan suaraku tidak  
bisa bergerak. aku hanya bisa duduk diam di kursi roda padahal aku yakin tidak  
ada yang salah pada organ tubuhku. Namun entah kenapa seluruh organ tubuhku  
menolak perintahku.

"Sunnyi. kamu masih ingat tempat pertama kali kita  
bertemu?"

Donghae membawaku ke tempat pertama kali kita bertemu,  
perkebunan teh. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini, sejak dia pergi begitu saja dan  
membiarkan aku lelah dalam kesendirian.

"Sunnyi. kamu tahu? aku sangat merindukanmu. sangat  
rindu. aku selalu mengingatmu"

"BOHONG" ingin sekali ku teriakkan kata itu  
sebagai pelampiasan kekecewaan. tapi apa? aku hanya bisa menitikkan air mata.  
sungguh bodoh diriku membiarkan jutaan butir air mata tumpah demi dirinya.

"Sunnyi. . aku ingin kamu tersenyum sepeti  
dulu. senyuman yang selalu menghangatkanku" jemari lembutnya menyentuh  
pipi dan air mataku dan sekali lagi dia memelukku.

"Hah! tersenyum. aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya tersenyum.  
sejak kamu pergi, aku sudah melupakan senyum yang katamu menghangatkan  
itu" Tuhan! aku ingin sekali berteriak seperti itu, tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Kamu pernah berjanji khan untuk selalu tersenyum  
untukku"

"Itu sebelum kamu pergi" jawabku dalam hati.

"Aku janji. aku akan membuatmu tersenyum dan bersinar  
lagi. aku akan membuatmu mejadi matahari yang ku kenal dan selalu kurindukan.  
Matahari yang tak pernah redup dan selalu bersinar

Donghae membawaku ke sebuah Villa, mungkin dulu sewaktu  
liburan, dia tinggal di sini. Villanya tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup nyaman.  
di villa-nya banyak lukisan yang menggambarkan pemandangan kampung ini dan aku  
sadar, gambar di lukisan itu adalah tempat yang aku perlihatkan padanya.

"Sunnyi. kita akan tinggal di sini. moga moga kamu  
betah ya"

sebenarnya aku bingung, mengapa dia kembali. bukannya dia  
bilang di antara kita tidak boleh ada apa-apa tapi mengapa kedatangan dia  
seolah memberi aku harapan akan cinta yang dulu pernah aku rasakan padanya.  
kalau dia tidak mencintaiku, untuk apa dia mau susah2 merawatku yang bagaikan  
mayat hidup ini?

"Kamu istirahat dulu ya. besok pagi, kita akan  
berkeliling perkebunan dengan sepeda seperti yang sering kita lakukan  
dulu" Donghae menggendongku ke tempat tidur lalu menyelimutiku.

"tidur yang nyenyak ya, matahariku" ucapnya  
sebelum dia keluar dari kamar tempat aku akan tidur.

"Donghae…." betapa kata-kata itu  
ingin aku keluarkan. sungguh aku tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh membencinya.  
akupun tidak pernah berhenti menunggu janjinya. Aku mencintainya, amat sangat  
mencintainya. tapi, luka yang ia tolehkan padaku begitu menyakitkan.

keesokan harinya….

Donghae benar. rupanya niat dia untuk membawaku berkeliling  
bersepeda sungguh dia lakukan. dengan lembut dia membantuku duduk di depannya  
dan dia juga mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan.

"Sunny. kamu ingat? dulu kita sering balapan dengan  
sepeda. siapa yang lebih dulu sampai di danau, dia yang menang dan yang kalah  
harus jalan kaki pulang. Hahaha" ia tertawa sumbang.

"Tentu. semua kenangan kita masih terukir jelas  
diingatanku. aku tidak pernah lupa"

"Apa kamu juga ingat, kita sering menghabiskan waktu  
berjam-jam di danau ini. kita memancing padahal jelas-jelas di danau ini tidak  
ada ikan"

"aku ingat, Hae. aku ingat"  
Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg! aku benci dengan apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang.  
aku tidak bisa mengungkap apapun. selalu dan selalu air mata saja yang keluar.

"Sunny. ku mohon. berhenti menangis. aku tidak suka  
melihat dirimu yang sekarang. mana Sunny-ku yang dulu. mana. aku yakini, kamu  
sebenarnya bisa. hanya saja kamu tidak mau. atau kamu begini karena kamu takut  
menghadapi kesepianmu. kamu salah, justru dengan kamu begini. kamu akan semakin  
kesepian. bukankah kamu dulu pernah bilang kamu sangat membenci kesepian, tapi  
skrang mana?"

ucapannya membuat darah di bagian tanganku panas, tanpa ku  
sadari tanganku terangkat dan

PLAK! tangan ini mendarat keras di pipi Donghae. dia yang  
syok dan kaget langsung diam. tiba-tiba dia memegang tanganku.

"Ayo, Sunny. kamu bisa. coba lagi"

Akupun yang tadinya kaget berusaha mencobanya, tapi…!  
tanganku terasa berat bagaikan terhimpit batu besar. sama sekali tidak bisa  
digerakkan.

"Sunny…! ini sebuah mujizat. aku sudah yakin  
kamu pasti akan sembuh"

ku sangka, Donghae akan marah karena ku tampar, tapi dia malah  
memelukku.

"kita akan berusaha lagi dan maafkan kata-kata aku tadi  
ya"  
***

Hujan di luar sangat deras ditambah udara sekitar perkebunan  
teh memang dingin membuatku mengigil. dengan sabar Donghae menyelimuti tubuhku  
dan mengelus-elus rambutku.

"aku akan menghangatkanmu" bisiknya ditelingaku.

Namun, aku masih tetap merasa dingin sekali.

"Sunny. gwaenchana?, kamu kedinginan? aku buatkan teh  
hangat ya? eh tapi teh lagi habis. aku ke warung dulu ya"

aku ingin mencegahnya, hujan di luar sangat deras, bisa-bisa  
ia sakit kalau nekat keluar. Namun sepertinya ia tidak peduli dan itu cukup  
membuatku terharu. sejak dia datang, dia terus mejagaku tanpa henti. bahkan aku  
pernah melihatnya tidak tidur seharian demi menjagaku.

"Donghae, cintaku padamu tidak pernah hilang"

keesokan harinya….

lagi-lagi dia membawaku ke tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan  
kami, yaitu di sebuah tebing tinggi. Kami berdua suka berteriak  
sekeras-kerasnya agar gema suara kami terdengar. Ini adalah salah satu kenangan  
yang tak bisa ku lupakan, karena pada saat donghae berteriak, aku merasa beban  
yang ada dipundaknya hilang, meski aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang di alaminya.

" kamu ingat tempat ini khan? sekarang aku akan melukis  
tempat ini untuk kamu tapi berhubung aku lupa bawa kertas gambar jadi aku  
potret dulu saja ya" ucapnya

Donghae siap untuk memotret, namun ada yang aneh pada cowok  
itu. wajahnya pucat, dan langkahnya sempoyongan seperti orang yang menahan sakit.  
itu makin terlihat jelas saat dia memegang kepalanya. Ia seperti akan jatuh.  
tidak, dia ada di ujung tebing. bisa-bisa dia jatuh.

Tubuh cowok itu limbung, entah tenaga dari mana, tiba-tiba  
aku bangkit dari kursi rodaku dan menarik tangannya. Betapa kagetnya aku  
melihat Donghae pingsan dan hampir jatuh ke jurang.

"Hae…" aku mengguncang-guncang  
tubuhnya namun tak ada reaksi. ku sentuh keningnya, panas. pasti ia demam  
gara-gara menerobos hujan demi mencarikanku secangkir teh hangat.

"Hae, bangun…."

tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak dan matanya terbuka. ia sadar

"Sunny, kamu….."

"Donghae…" aku langsung memeluk cowok  
itu dan menangis.

"dasar bodoh, kalau sakit kenapa tidak istirahat"  
ucapku sambil terisak.

"Sunnyi….." Donghae melepas pelukanku.

"Kamu sudah sembuh"

sejenak aku heran, namun aku tersadar. suaraku sudah bisa  
keluar dan tubuhnya bergerak.

"Sunny, kamu sembuh" sekarang gantian namja tampan  
itu yang memelukku.

"Ini berkat kamu, Hae. terima kasih. tapi kamu bodoh,  
kamu hampir saja jatuh dari jurang. kalau terjadi apa-apa sama kamu, aku  
bagaimana? aku bisa mati"

"Hust! jangan begitu. aku akan selalu ada buat kamu. aku  
tidak akan meninggalkan kamu lagi. kita ke danau, yuk. aku mau lihat  
kunang-kunang" ajakku.

"tapi kamu sakit."

"aku tidak apa-apa. aku mau ke danau dan melihat  
kunang-kunang"

Donghae menarik tanganku dan tentu aku tidak punya  
kesempatan buat menolaknya.

di danau…

"itu kunang-kunangnya, Hae"

Donghae menangkap seekor kunang-kunang dan memasukkannya ke  
wadah kaca yang kecil.

"Hae! jangan, kasihan. hidup kunang-kunang  
itu….."

"cuman sehari khan. justru itu, karena hidupnya sangat  
singkat. aku mau dia menerangi kamu malam ini saja" aku cuman bisa  
tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

begitulah. aku merasa seperti hidup kembali. keberadaannya  
membuatku nyaman tapi di sisi lain, aku takut ia akan meninggalkan aku lagi.  
dan itu terbukti. sebulan setelah aku sembuh, Donghae meminta izin padaku untuk  
ke Seoul.

"cuman seminggu kok dan aku akan pulang"

"Kamu bohong. kamu bakalan ninggalin aku khan"  
tangisku pun pecah.

"tidak akani. kamu ingat kata-kataku, aku akan ada buat  
kamu. dan ini" Donghae memberikan sebuah wajah kaca padaku.

"ini kunang-kunang yang aku tangkap tadi malam. ajaib  
khan? kunang-kunang ini belum mati. dan kunang-kunang ini akan menjagamu selama  
aku pergi. lagian aku pergi juga buat kamu, aku ke jakarta buat nyari dokter  
yang bisa menyembuhkan mata kananmu"

"aku tidak butuh mata kanan, aku butuh kamu"

"kmu tidak boleh begitu. aku sangat tahu kamu minder  
dengan mata dan wajah sebelah kananmu"

"tapi…"

'Sunny-ahi, cuma seminggu dan setelah itu akan akan jadi  
bagian dari diri kamu. tunggu aku di danau minggu depan. aku akan datang  
menjemputmu"

dengan berat hati, ku anggukkan kepalaku. namun aku masih  
tetap takut dia tidak akan kembali.

hari demi hari aku lewati tanpanya, aku merasa hidupku hampa  
tanpanya. dia selalu membuatku tertawa, bahagia, dan merasa di cintai. tiap  
malam aku mengunjungi danau, tempt favorit kami. hanya ditempat itu aku bisa  
merasakan keberadaannya.

hari itupun tiba, tepat seminggu namja yang ku cintai itu  
pergi. dengan ceria, pagi-pagi sekali aku ke danau. aku tidak sabar menanti  
kedatangannya, aku ingin memeluknya dan berkata aku sangat merindukannya.

satu jam….  
aku menunggunya, aku yakin tak lama lagi dia pasti datang

dua jam  
aku masih tetap yakin

tiga jam  
ketakutan itu mulai melanda. aku takut dia akan pergi lagi  
dari hidupku

enam jam…  
Tuhan! tolong jauhkan pikiran itu dariku

delapan jam…..  
aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. ketakutanku terbukti, Donghae  
meninggalkan aku lagi. perasaanku hancur berkeping2

10 jam…  
hampir saja aku pergi, hingga kulihat dua orang paruh baya  
menghampiriku. sepetinya mereka suami istri

"Kamu yang namanya, Sunny?" tanya si istri.

aku hanya bisa mengangguk

"kami orang tua Donghae" lanjut si suami.

"Donghae…" seru-ku kaget.

"Iya…! dia menyuruh kami menjemput kamu. kamu mau  
khan ikut dengan kami"

"Dia mana?"

"Donghae menunggumu di Seoul"

aku lega. rupanya dia tidak meninggalkanku. Tuhan! betapa  
bahagianya aku.

aku pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil barang-barangku, di situ  
aku baru sadar. kunang-kunang yang secara ajaib dapat hidup seminggu itu mati  
mendadak. entah, tapi ada perasaan aneh menghinggapiku. ku coba untuk  
menepisnya.

tiba di Seoul…

mobil Lee ahjussi berhenti di depan klinik mata. untuk apa  
kita ke sini? apa mungkin Donghae ada di sini?

"Ahjussi…. ahjumma, untuk apa kita ke sini?"  
tanyaku.

"Donghae ingin kamu memeriksakan mata kamu dulu"  
jawab Lee ahjumma

"untuk apa?"

"kami juga tidak tahu. sudahlah, turuti saja mau anak  
itu"

aku nurut meski aku heran. dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi,  
dokter di klinik mata itu mau segera mengoprasi mata kananku. katanya kalau  
tidak segera dioperasi, mata yang di donorkan seseorang akan membusuk.  
lagi-lagi aku menurut, demi ingin bertemu Donghae.

"ahjumma….ahjussi, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan  
Donghae"

"sabar ya sayang. tunggu mata kamu bisa berfungsi"  
jawab Lee ahjussi, ku lihar ada air mata di pipinya.

"kenapa ahjumma menangis?"

"ah, tidak. mataku kelilipan, nak" buru-buru ia  
menghapus air matanya.

"terus Donghae mana? kenapa ia tidak datang?"

"anak itu sedang mempersiapkan kedatangan kamu"

dan aku percaya. itu sebabnya aku sabar menunggu datangnya  
hari pelepasan perban yang menutupi mata kananku.

tiga hari sudah aku terbaring di ruang rawat klinik mata  
ini. katanya, hari ini perbannya akan di buka. seorang dokter dan suster masuk  
ke ruang rawatku membawa peralatan untuk membuka perban di mataku.

"kamu sudah siap?" tanya sang dokter.

"siap dok…."

perlahan-lahan dokter membuka perban itu.

"sekarang, buka mata kamu pelan pelan"

sakit…! tapi kini aku mrasakan hawa sejuk dengan terbukanya  
mata itu setelah sekian lama aku merasa mataku mati rasa. betapa tak dapat  
kuungkapkan perasaanku saat ini, hingga air mataku menetes.

"kamu kenapa menangis sayang" tanya Lee ahjumma  
samb memelukku.

"aku senang. sekarang kita bisa khan bertemu donghae?"

"sabar ya, tunggu sampai kamu sehat"

"aku tidak kenapa-napa. aku mohon"

Lee ahjumma menatap suaminya, kemudian suaminya mengangguk.

mobil berhenti di area pemakaman. siapa yang mati? aku  
takut?

"kita mau apa di sini?"

"menemui Donghae"

aku mengikuti kedua orang tua Levy yang berhenti di sebuah  
makam. aku kaget, bagai di sambar petir ketika aku melihat foto Donghae di  
makam itu.

"ini?"

mereka mengangguk

"tidakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" sungguh perasaanku  
hancur.

"sabar sayang" Lee ahjumma memelukku

"ini surat Donghae buat kamu" Lee ahjussi  
mengeluarkan sepucut surat dari sakunya.

untuk matahariku yang selalu tersenyum dan  
bersinar…..  
Sunny, mungkin saat kamu menerima surat ini aku sudah tak  
lagi di dunia ini  
maafkan akui, kala itu aku meninggalkanmu karena aku tak  
sanggup melihatmu  
aku takut suatu saat nanti aku meninggalkanmu  
aku pikir dengan meninggalkanmu aku bisa melupakanmu  
tapi aku merasa aku keliru, aku justru menyiksa diriku  
dengan menjauhimu

Sunny,  
aku kembali karena aku sadar, aku tidak memiliki banyak  
waktu bersamamu  
aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku yang tersisa dengan  
mendampingimu  
tapi begitu aku kembali, aku hancur  
melihat pancaran sinarmu memudar dan senyummu menghilang  
padahal senyummulah yang membuatku kuat mejalani sisa  
waktu-ku

maka dari itu, aku mohon  
jika saat ini kamu menangis, berjanjilah  
ini akan jadi air matamu yang terakhir  
aku ingin kamu selalu tersenyum

terima kasih karena telah menjadi matahari-ku  
terima kasih karena sudah menjadi penyemangatku  
menjadi bidadariku  
dan mencintaiku  
maaf jika aku pergi  
tapi yakinlah aku akan menjadi matahari di pagi hari  
dan bulan bintang di malam hari  
akan kuterangi setiap sudut gelap hatimu, seperti janjiku  
padamu

andai satu detik saja aku bisa kembali  
aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu  
satu hal yang begitu aku takuti  
AKU MENCINTAIMU…..

maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkanmu….  
hidupkan aku dalam kenanganmu  
lihatlah dengan jelas dunia ini dengan mata kananku  
bahwa dunia ini tidak semenyakitkan yang kau sangka

yakinlah bahwa aku selalu ada dan  
ku tunggu kau  
di suatu tempat yang akan membuat membuat kita abadi  
SELAMANYA

dari yang mencintaimu selalu

Lee Donghae

Ku tatap surat itu sekali lagi. surat yang sebulan ini  
selalu aku baca berulang-ulang. kini saatnya ku buang surat itu ke danau  
kenangan kami. seperti janjiku padanya, aku tidak akan menangis karena aku  
yakin dia menungguku di sana.

aku duduk di tepi danau menikmati semilir angin yang  
menerjang. aku merasakan keberadaannya di sampingku dan kusandarkan kepalaku di  
pundaknya.


End file.
